Conventionally, a fluid pressure cylinder has widely been used as a transport means for workpieces or the like. A fluid pressure cylinder of this type comprises a cylinder main body having a cylinder hole formed therein, a piston disposed in the cylinder hole and which is displaced along an axial direction under the action of a working fluid, a piston rod connected to the piston, and a rod cover disposed on an inner wall surface that makes up the cylinder hole and having a rod insertion hole through which the piston rod is inserted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-068557). A cylindrical bush that slidably supports the piston rod along the axial direction is provided in the rod insertion hole.